I'm addicted to
by KatherineMayfair71
Summary: Katherine Mayfair and Robin Gallagher in Paris. They want to know "what is really between them". The answer can be unexpected and thrill...
1. Chapter 1

**Sur le ciels de Paris**

The monumental, grey facade of _Georges V_ hotel, appeared just in front of Robin's eyes. Since they left Orly Airport , she almost lost her breath, looking at marvelous city. Paris. The city of love. The taxi cab droved by young, smart Frenchman passed Champs d'Elysees. Robin captured quick glimpse of grey eyes dropped her by the driver. She smiled, as she used to. Robin Gallagher just smiled to people.

In her rather sad life, Robin Gallagher haven't had so much pleasures. Well, frankly saying, she was always pleasure for other people, but get nothing in revenge. Except money.

When the huge jumbo raised up from Kennedy's Airport, she felt, that something in her life is over. She was flying to Paris with woman, who she has strong feelings for. She left her past, her humiliated stripper career, her friends and family for one sentence: "I'd love to know what we have here". Yes. Robin Gallagher exactly knew what was hidden behind it.

Katherine Mayfair was keeping quiet, when they left Fairview. She was keeping quiet also, when they walked up on the trap of monster PAN AM plain. Her green, shiny eyes were half covered by her hair – the most beautiful hair, Robin has ever seen. Two hours later, in complete darkness, she felt chilly, gentle touch of Katherine's fingers on her hand. Delicate, stroking, smooth moves of long, subtle fingers caressing lovingly Robin's palm. Robin Gallagher took deep breath. She was ready for this trip.

Taxi cab stopped in front of magnificent entrance one of the most outstanding hotels in Paris.

Here – young driver smiled to Robin. Katherine walked out. The wrinkle on her forehead showed more storm than sun.

Thank you – she said to the driver shooting the door a bit too loudly.

Welcome to Paris – he smiled brightly – You two are just marvelous. American, oui? If you were a couple I would pray to you. Have a nice stay – he jumped into the car and drove fast away.

He was stirring at you all the time – Katherine barked, grabbing her bag. Robin did not answer. Her thoughts flied to the big, soft bed she wanted badly. Her eyes closed themselves. Two thing she was dreaming of was shower and bed. Well… maybe not only this. She wanted cuddle to Katherine as she used to for the last time. But Mrs. Mayfair was not exactly in the mood for cuddling.

Yeah, he did – Robin dropped her luggage into the wardrobe. – He did also on your legs, because of this heels and let's say – really nice length of your skirt, honey.

Nonsense – Katherine tried not to give up. You are just so young and beautiful…

Yeah, yeah and all men on entire world dream of my sin body – she smiled sweetly. - Welcome to Paris, Love. We have to know what we have here, remember? – she touched gently Katherine's cheek. – I have to take a shower and then meet me in bed – she finished harshly and disappeared in the bathroom.

Katherine felt nice, lazy tiredness flooding thru her body. She also felt that life with Robin Gallagher will certainly not be so easy. but the most surprising thing, Katherine Mayfair felt this afternoon was how really nice and chilling this thought was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome welcome**

- Honey – soft lips gently brushed Katherine's ear.

- Mhm… - Katherine Mayfair kept her eyes still closed. She was too sleepy to consider why Robin tries to seduce her in the middle of the night. It wasn't unpleasant, but bit uncomfortable, especially when Katherine couldn't even answer because all her muscles wanted to rest.

- I's beautiful morning – Robin's whisper was delicate, but resolute.

- Don't even dare to move – Katherine pressed her body against Robin's. She did not open her eyes still. Warm, smelly skin soothed her and loving embrace of Robin's arms let her fall deeper into dreams. After 10 hours of flight and changing time zone, the only thing she needed was huge bed and Robin. After some warm, slow, lazy kisses she fell asleep as a child. What the hell is going on now?

- It's ten. I'm going take a coffee.

- Ten? – Katherine opened her eyes wide. – TEN?

- Welcome to Europe – Robin laughed and grab her gown.

- Jesus Christ, I'm too old for that – Katherine stretched her arms slowly. The cover moved a bit off from her body, discovering white, firm breast. Katherine blushed. Deeply in her soul she was still housewife from Fairview, who was blushing under her girlfriend's hot glimpse.

- One mention of your age, you pay one dollar – Robin blinked – don't…. – she kissed Katherine's lips closing discussion.

- Could you please repeat the last sentence?

- You're not sleepy anymore? – Robin smiled, kissing Katherine's mouth slowly, gently touching her lips with her tongue.

- Let me be sure – Katherine kissed her back. Each day she discovered their relationship more passionate and safe.

- Your hair…. – Robin kissed hot, pulsing place on Katherine's temple. - I could fall in love only with your hair… - Her mouth found the place on her girlfriend's neck. The sweet, warm place just behind the ear. – Love this – Robin whispered – Love y… - but she could not finish the sentence. Katherine Mayfair closed her mouth with long, deep, passionate kiss. Robin Gallagher felt suddenly that her body desperately needed Katherine's touch. The last conscious thought which crossed her mind before she totally lost herself in the passion was: Was this kiss the coincidence, or Katherine didn't want Robin finish her sentence? But feeling hot, deep kisses and gentle touch of Kath's fingers wandering all over her body, Robin Gallagher decided that she will think about it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of weeks later, Katherine Mayfair went out on the big, sunny terrace. It was long time since her and her girlfriend Robin Gallagher left Fairview and landed in Paris. They used to live in hotel for the first three weeks but one day, after marvelous afternoon which they spend in Versailles, Katherine decided not to keep her idea longer in secret. It was hot lazy evening in Paris. The air was fulfill with heavy odour of trees and flowers and thin unique smell of big, reach city.

Jean Claude asked of you again – Robin brought big vase of strawberries and took one to her mouth. – What? – she asked innocently.

Did he? – Katherine felt that avoiding answer on this "what" will be safer. The juicy strawberry in Robin mouth was nothing but lust.

Yeah, and you know what? I think he's got crush on you.

Don't be silly, Rob – Katherine reached for strawberry – he's just nice guy.

Nice guy who asked you for dinner tonight?

I told him we'll come together, no big deal.

He didn't seem to be happy – Robin crossed her legs.

Well, that means he's got problem

Are you ? – Robin said it very slowly

Am I what?

Are you happy, Kath? We didn't talk about that ,since we left US.

Each day Katherine asked herself the same question. "Am I happy?" "Am I on the right place in my life?". She knew she is middle-age good looking woman with her past. She had grown up daughter and totally fucked up personal life until she met Robin. She brought into her life happiness, youth and the uncatchable feeling of safety. Robin was just her arm and her support. Katherine wanted to know is she her future as well? She did really care what people say. She was afraid of being judged. But here in Paris, Katherine felt for the first time, she can breathe. And it was good feeling. On the other hand she noticed, that she really cares about the men's glimpses dropped on Robin. She felt a bit uncomfortable with that, not because of Robin, because of herself. Katherine Mayfair was jealous about her girlfriend. This feeling surprised her a lot. She just could not help herself. She was afraid of her age, of getting older of being not so openly beauty as Robin Gallagher. And Robin was not afraid of anything. She was extremely happy and more beauty day by day. And she was giving the proofs of her devotion every single moment. Katherine couldn't forget the nights full of hot, extremely passion and love. She remembered the sentence she said once "the fact that I like sex with you does not make me a lesbian", but now, it was not only sex and no longer question of being or not being gay. It was mad, deep lovemaking.

Kath…?

I am happy – Katherine looked straight into Robin's eyes. – I am still uneasy and weak, but I am. You make me happy, Rob.

You look stunning – Robin step back and looked at Katherine, dressed up in a pencil magenta colour dress. – You look even too good as for a dinner with guy you don't even know too much. – she made a childish-offended face.

It was true. Katherine Mayfair looked totally overwhelming. Her creamy white skin perfectly contrasted with dark, deep purple-rouge colour of her dress. Green eyes shined and magnificent hazel hair waved over her neck and shoulders.

Don't you think, that I'm going on this dinner with you? – Katherine draw tiny almost invisible line above her upper lip

Yes, but… - Robin took a breath

No but - Katherine turned back from mirror – No buts. He only pays… - she added with this sophisticated tune which made her absolutely desirable for Robin. – By the way…your naked shoulder is… what time is it?

7.30 – Robin answered totally shocked.

So we have half an hour… - Katherine took Robin's head in her hands. The first kiss was longing and breathtaking

Did I mention I love your freckles? – Robin touched gently small points under Kath's eye

And wrinkles?

You pay a dollar

I will pay whole thousand for more kisses

Robin smiled and embraced the woman who made her the happiest person in the world.

You have freckles on your neck – she said making delicate path with her kisses on Katherine's decoltee – on your marvelous long neck…on your breasts…

Better stop now - Katherine pushed her gently away with devilish smile – they are getting a bit… ekhmmm harder.

Are you sure we have to go on this dinner?

Trust me – Katherine checked her hair.

But the trust is the matter of arrangement. This dinner was the worse option, Robin Gallagher could choose. She would be feel better not to see all this smiles and glimpses of handsome Jean Claude Catier which he has for Katherine. She would prefer not to hear all these compliments and jokes. She felt sick and useless. Her head was hot, she started shivering and her eyes started to be suspiciously wet. Thanks lord the light of the candles covered all. Katherine were in her best way of promoting herself. Stunning, sophisticated, funny but reserve. She laughed at Jean Claude's jokes, let him fulfill her glass with white wine and seemed not to be very interested in Robin's presence. Short after midnight Jean Claude started to show that he realy want Robin to find her way to the number. Poor Robin, she noticed, that Katherine Mayfair had nothing against that. She was sipping her wine and her beautiful green eyes half covered under long lashes were looking at some enigmatic points before her.

I think it's time for me – Robin took her glass off. I will go to my room. Thank you so much for lovely evening.

Oh, my pleasure – Jean Claude smiled and put this irritating accent of the last syllabic. Robin found this irritating all evening. – Hope you enjoyed it.

As hell – Robin answered quietly to herself. Katherine's left eyebrow rinsed a bit but her eyes stayed blank.

So, I hope you will stay with me for a little bit longer, Katherine – Jean Claude put his hand on Katherine's

You're just adorable, Jean Claude – she answered enigmatically. Her tune was impeccably polite. Robin stood up. Her heart was beating definitely too fast.

Are you ok, honey – Katherine took her hair off of her face.

I'm fine – Robin smiled weakly.

I will walk your friend to the lift and be right back – Jean Claude smiled.

Katherine looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and open again. Robin knew this face.

She's not my friend – Katherine smiled with one of the most famous smile, which killed people on Wisteria Lane and NYC. – She is my fiancé. I will take her to the room, if you let me do this. And yes – she touched his cheek – the dinner was magnifique. She hold Robin's hand openly and crossed fingers with hers. The long walk thru the hotel's restaurant was like a triumph Marche. The waving move of her hips, the self-confidence made Katherine Mayfair the most beautiful and desirable woman in this room. The enchanted and supporting glimpse walked the women off to the hall. Jean Claude Catier was totally shocked but the same way totally overwhelmed with Katherine Mayfair. He knew that he lost, but the way of his lost was just stunning.

You ok? – Katherine smiled to Robin when they stay alone in the hotel room. - Let me see – she pressed gently her lips against warm and moist Robin's forehead – Gotta fever?

I'm just… I'm… - Robin's voice trembled

I told you, you should trust me – Katherine kissed her again and smiled. – And you know what? I decided to let the house in the suburb. Our house. We will see what we have here – she blinked and smiled again.

A house?...

Better help me to take this dress off, please…

Did I say I love your freckles – Robin asked three hours later embracing Katherine in her arms

I think, couple of times

And wrinkles?

You witch

And….

Shhhh….- Katherine put her finger on Robin's lips. – Shut up and cuddle me…

Katherine Mayfair went out on the big, sunny terrace. She took deep breath of smelly air. The village was small and quiet and the first houses were seen 300 meters far from here.

Good morning, hun – Robin Gallagher appeared in the door. I will make some coffee – She kissed lovingly Katherine's lips and neck. Couple of seconds she stayed at her favorite place behind Kath's ear .

God, what a sweetness – she smiled and went into the hause

Like on Wisteria Lane – Katherine smiled to herself – just like on Wisteria Lane.

Katherine Mayfair was happy. And the first time in her life she knew it for sure. And the best thing, what Katherine discovered in this case was, that she really know what exactly they have here.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes.

Katherine Mayfair has changed. The change would be obvious for everything who used to know Kath, but for many reasons they haven't been around. The changes were both physical and mental. She was glamorous now. Her eyes were more green than before, her hair more waved and brown, her skin more shiny and healthy. AND her smile and her manners are more sophisticated and French, if there's such kind of rating. Katherine Mayfair has changed from desperate housewife to European beauty. She was even wearing jeans and t-shirts, well sometimes with classy heels, of course.

Wanna some ice-cream? – Robin sat on the sofa with huge box of Hassle-Dazzle.

Your healthy food inspires me – Katherine kissed her mouth, passing by the room.

Ice cream are veery healthy

With your age and body – definitely.

What's wrong with yours?

I have to watch it out. – Katherine was in the other room so, she sounded loudly – In my age hormones are just ruthless.

One dollar, yesss! – Robin lick off the spoon. – Trust me – she said with significant smile – I am an expert with your body, I don't see anything you could be worry about. By the way – she added after a while – we are practicing at least once a night … and day. Sometimes.

You're evil and shameless – Katherine sat near on the sofa and took the spoon.

For sure. You are pure innocence. Heyyy was it me, who wanted make love in the kitchen three hours ago? – she smiled sweetly.

Ohhh… you were so hot making this coffee for about twenty minutes. I was thirsty.

Yes, you were – Robin's eyes were full of love. – And now, please give me this spoon back, hon. You lick it in the way, that make me hungry.

And this is what we call provocation – Katherine's voice got lower and deeper.

Do we…?

Yes, we do… and we like it… – Katherine's lips were millimeter apart Robin's still not touching them just only with a warm breath.

It looks like you want burn out some calories, you've just eaten – Robin tried to reach sweet lips but Katherine was teasing her with almost butterfly's touches of her mouth

We have to make an arrangement – Katherine whispered touching Robin's upper lip with the very top of her tongue

What kind an arrangement? – Robin's hand slipped slowly under Kath's t-shirt. Her fingers were drawing circles on her breast finding soft nipple. Katherine's breath was getting a bit louder and shorter. – What kind an arrangement, honey? – Robin repeated, stroking delicately sweet point she was treasured between her fingers

I don't remember – Katherine's voice was dark and juicy of passion

That's a pity – Robin took off Kath's t-shirt and started to kiss slowly both beauties, which appeared right there. – I just love make arrangements with you - Her kisses was more and more closer to the nipples which were getting harder. Katherine closed her eyes because of coming bliss.

Rrring… ring… rrring ….

SHIT! - Katherine's tune was this moment so far from classy woman tune. – Fucking shiit!– She dressed up quickly and reached for the cell.

I wasn't sure you can swear – Robin kissed her neck. – Back to the ice cream.

Too late. And private number. - Katherine dropped phone on the table.

Double wrong timing. Rule number one. Switch the cell off, when you suppose to… I mean when you are getting horny.

You think so? – Katherine touched her hair.

Well, mine is off all the time, or on vibe at least… - Robin finished with angel smile.


End file.
